percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryve Moons
Ryve ''(pronounced 'reeve')'' Tristan Moons is the son of Epiales, the Greek god of nightmares. He is an excellent pianist and violinist, a writer and is also very exceptional in Math. History Ryve was born in July to Thea Moons and Epiales, after eleven months of being together. After Ryve was born, Epiales disappeared and Thea never heard from him again. When Ryve was six, Thea suffered from a heart attack, and died in the hospital. His aunt and uncle took him in and treated him well. Ryve was a talented musician, writer and was very dedicated in his education. When he was twelve going on thirteen, a mysterious man visited her aunt and uncle's house and had a talk with them. Ryve soon learned he was going to a place called Camp Half-blood, where he had to go for the summer. He accepted, and as he arrived was immediately claimed by Epiales. He learned his true identity as a half-blood, and so he stayed every summer in the camp; the rest of the year he stayed with his aunt and uncle and continued his education. Since he was only the son of a minor god, almost no monster ever bothers him. Personality Ryve is a very serious, intelligent and disciplined boy who is good-mannered and so quiet he was often deemed mute. He is calm and patient, but he is also unpredictable since his face doesn't usually show the emotion he feels. He is also a loyal and obedient companion, a good listener, and an understanding person. Ryve is also creative; he has a sharp memory and learns things pretty quickly. When he is angry or annoyed, he often does not show it, and instead waits for the emotions to cool down. But if his temper reaches its highest point, he tends to use his powers on the people around him. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is similar to Percy Jackson's: extreme loyalty. He is willing to sacrifice his life and even the entire world just to save his friends, family and even allies. Fear/s He is afraid of heights and tight spaces, as well as death and losing someone or something important, similar to Ari. Physical Appearance Ryve has overlong jet black hair, amber eyes and a somewhat rosy complexion. He is tall and lithe. Albeit looking grim and mysterious, maybe a little scary, he can be described as good-looking. His sense of style is very casual. Abilities *'ADHD' *'Hand-to-hand combat' *'Weapon-handling'- As stated, Ryve is a quick learner and he knew how to fight fairly well with a spear, sword or knife, and had mastered archery. Demigod Abilities Ryve's powers can have dangerous consequences to the target, since they can experience trauma or heart attacks and may even die because of them. This is the reason why Ryve prefers not to use them, if not at all. *'Nightmare Manipulation'- Ryve can trap people in their own nightmares even when they're conscious with a simple touch. He can control their darkest fears while they're having a nightmare, crank them up to terrifying effect, and can even create new kinds of fears for the intended targets. *'''Nightmare Embodiment- '''Ryve can become the physical form of the nightmare itself, where he becomes what a person is most afraid of. This is limited in the real world, but almost limitless in the dream world. Weapon/s Ryve has an ebony bow, carved to look like an eagle with ruby eyes, and a quiver of Celestial bronze arrows with various functions. He also likes to keep a knife with him in case of back-up. Relationships Family Epiales Ryve is very distant to his father. He feels a little angry because he left him and his mother, but he talks about him with respect and politeness. Thea Moons Ryve loved his mother very much and after she died visits her grave at least twice a week, with flowers. He likes to sit beside the grave and talk about what is happening in his life. Those times were the only times he talked so much. Etymology The name 'Ryve' is French for 'dream'. The creator is currently having a serious love for French names. Trivia *Ryve has no dyslexia, and he is an honor student in his school. *He recoils at the idea of love and relationships, and plans on being single his whole life. *He loves music, books, brownies and reading the newspaper. He dislikes watching television. *His powers are based here and here. Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Children of Epiales Category:Minor Demigod